


Golden Clock

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Au fanstay, Boyfriends, Fanstay au, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, au supernatural, day5:supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Hinata slide downhill which made his bike drifted and flew off the road.Hinata's bike flew and fell into a river.Hinata found himself in the darkness.He wouldn't breath.Everything flashed before his eyes.His chest hurt and felt heavy.He touched his chest and heard a ticking sound then ticking stopped like if his heart stopped.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Golden Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurribon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurribon/gifts).



Golden Clock. 

In the beginning, there was only nothing. 

Till a girl woke up from a nightmare. She feared about being alone. She cried; each drop from her tears shimmered and turned into stars which circled around her and sang. 

The girl stopped her tears. 

Named them and called them her children. 

The stars called her Cosmos and her mother. 

The girl painted and created the other planets, her masterpiece was the planet; earth. She called her collections; the milkyway. 

But the girl wasn't alone as a shadow figure stalked her, and destroyed her half collections and half children. Cosmo cried her last tears and placed her powers in her last child called the sun. 

The sun defeated the shadow figure. 

The sun was praised by its siblings. 

That's what the legend said. 

The human created an empire inspired by the legend. 

The empire always had a long line of females rulers which symbolize as Cosmos who lead the empire to glory till one day a son was born which symbolize as the sun from the legend who will defend the darkness. Which was the new beginning. 

"Are you listening,dumbass." Kageyama said Hinata looked up at his teammate. 

"Was I spacing out?" He asked and looked at his hands. Something doesn't feel right. 

"Obviously, dumbass!" Kageyama said hitting Hinata's head "You have focus, we have exams this week." 

"Oh!" Hinata said surprised 

"Dumbass." Kageyama said and crossed his arms. 

"But I am your dumbass." Hinata giggled and sticked out his tongue. 

"Can we please have a study date in that restaurant." Hinata said shyly. 

"What restaurant?" Kageyama said. 

"The one with crepe cakes. The ones you said it taste tasty." Hinata said shyly. 

"Fine! Only if you study." Kageyama said and kissed the forehead of his boyfriend which surprised the smaller boy which made him blushed. 

"I go ahead and placed our reservation." Kageyama said and left Hinata to zone out and stared at the window. 

Hinata grabbed his phone as he got texted from Kageyama. 

He walked to the parking lot of the school where he placed his bike. 

He watched the sky turn gray, the sky became dark. He grabbed his bike and rode to the restaurant. It suddenly rains heavily. Hinata slide downhill which made his bike drifted and flew off the road. 

Hinata's bike flew and fell into a river. 

Hinata found himself in the darkness. 

He wouldn't breath. 

Everything flashed before his eyes. 

His chest hurt and felt heavy. 

He touched his chest and heard a ticking sound then ticking stopped like if his heart stopped. 

Hinata closed his eyes. 

Found himself in front of Kageyama who looked angry. He tried to reach for Kageyama's face but his hands went through his lover's face if he was a ghost. 

Hinata's legs shook and fell onto the wet pavement but his body went through like the rain. 

He closed his eyes. 

He touched his heart. 

He wished to stay by Kageyama's side. 

Even it lasted forever. 

Suddenly Hinata could hear a winding sound of clock. 

Hinata opened his eyes 

Found himself and stared a woman who handed him a gold clock and placed in his chest and whispered. 

"Be reborn my son." 

Each time Hinata blinked he was Kageyama in different and parallel timelines. He closed his eyes and touched his chest, waking in bed with Kageyama in the morden area. Both were volleyball athletes in this time and his present. 

He was happy. 

He embraced Kageyama and kissed the back of his neck. 

"I love you." Hinata whispered

Kageyama smiled and said "I love you too, dumbass." 


End file.
